


The Fishing Trip

by Space_Cowgirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (Brokeback Mountain reference in there), (if you could even call that a reference), 1st fanfiction, Bill knows how Kieran likes it, Cuddling, Fishing, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Kieran is a soft boi, M/M, Road Trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cowgirl/pseuds/Space_Cowgirl
Summary: Bill and Kieran are finally given a break from the gang to spend a night together.





	The Fishing Trip

“You ready to go, O’Driscoll?” 

“I ain’t no O’Driscoll!” responded a mildly annoyed Kieran.

Kieran stood by Branwen, tightening his final cinches before going to put on his bridle. Bill, next to an already saddled Brown Jack, watched him attentively, whilst trying to keep a low profile in his actions. It might not have been the smartest idea for them to go out, but at the same time, Bill Williamson wasn’t the smartest tool in the shed. Kieran always went with a guard when he went on longer and farther away fishing trips, so in this case, Bill was taking advantage of his opportunity. An opportunity to be alone with the smaller man that he held dear in his secrecy, for once.

After the final necessities were packed into Branwen’s saddlebags, Bill did what was his best try at being stealthy, and went up to Arthur to notify where he was going.

“Well, why do you feel so compelled to go, you obviously hate him,” Arthur punched his shoulder playfully. 

“Wh- Shut up, Morgan!” Bill exclaimed, before lowering his voice, unaware of raising it.

“Alright, fine, I’ll tell Dutch when he decides to get up. Don’t go gettin’ into trouble while you’re out.” Arthur insisted.

“We won’t, jus a fishin’ trip anyways...” Bill said sternly. 

“Oh! And have fun while you’re out!” Arthur shouted as Bill walked back to their saddled mounts. 

“I am going to kill him when I get back here,” Bill thought to himself as he mounted Brown Jack and began to walk him out of Clemens Point. 

Kieran followed swiftly on Branwen, only just realizing Bill was already going out of the camp without a word of confirmation. Realizing his stupidity, Bill stopped Brown Jack and looked back to Kieran. 

“So, where we going, Kieran?” 

Kieran, with a look of excitement on his face, answered, “It’s a place right next to Caliban’s Seat, real near to where our old camp was.” Kieran replied. 

“You sure that ain’t gonna attract any unwanted Valentine lawmen?” Bill questioned. 

Kieran responded reassuringly, “They won’t be after me, you know. After all, it’s just one night.”

“Well, alright then.” Bill answered. 

Kieran let his mind wander for a second, before a light blush dusted his cheeks when he thought about the upcoming night. What will happen, now that they’ll be alone for a night, without the worry of judgement or discrimination from any intruding gang member. Kieran brought himself back to reality, now waiting at the railroad crossing in front of them both, which served as the New Hanover-Lemoyne state line. 

“Where is it from here?” Bill asked. 

“We’re just gonna follow the road along Flatneck Station, then head upriver at Bard’s Crossing.” Kieran answered with confidence. 

“You sure know your way around New Hanover, don’t cha!” 

“Yeah, well, this land brings back lots of memories to me.” 

“Is that right?”  
—————————————————————  
Not long after Kieran shared his stories of the past life with his parents, and his old job at the Valentine stable, they arrived at their destination. They set up a small camp by the riverbank, letting their horses graze and drink the water that washed up on the shore. Bill wasn’t even remotely done with the camp by the time Kieran was already casting his line and bringing in the first catches of the evening. 

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Bill called from the fire that soon crackled to life.

“I- ...w-well,” Kieran stammered out, aware of Bill’s obvious innuendo. “We have to bring something back to them, don’t we?” 

Bill hummed agreeably as he set up the final things. 

Not long after everything had been set up in their small camp, silence filled the gaps as Kieran was lost in his own universe, content with his surroundings and the calmness of the setting. Bill let his eyes wander to Kieran’s small frame, tracing his body with his eyes as he cherished the sight in front of him. 

By the time Kieran had made his next cast, Bill was already behind Kieran, gently wrapping his arms around the other. Kieran shuddered at the contact, but tried to maintain his attention to his current task. He had done this so many times before, most times in secrecy in the outer border of camp, where no one was around. It was now a game to the two, “how long could Kieran last without quitting his current task.” Kieran didn’t know how long he could keep up his act, with the way Bill breathes down his neck with comfort and lust. Kieran finally gave in by the time Bill pressed his lips to the others cheek, thus letting Bill win like time and time again. Kieran almost instantly dropped his fishing rod, and returned the favor by giving Bill a heated kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arm over Bill’s right shoulder as he leaned into the larger man, his thin body in a way overpowering the other’s. They broke off chuckling with one another, as Kieran packed up his precious fishing tack. 

“Screw it, let’s call it a night.” Kieran said whilst packing his bags in preparation for tomorrow.

“Sounds good. I think the fisherman needs his sleep and a little something extra to go with it.”

“And what would that be, Billy?”

“More of these.” Bill replies before giving him a loving kiss on the lips. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” 

And with that, both went to bed and enjoyed a night sprawled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Thanks for reading, and forgive me if there are any gramatical errors, as this is my first fanfiction, and I used mobile as well. This was also kind of rushed, so forgive me if it does not flow. Please don’t send any hate to the ship either. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
